Un cuento de hadas al estilo DBZ
by dbzyaoilover
Summary: Parodia de los clásicos cuentos de hadas ambientada en el mundo DBZ. Atención: Shounenai, es decir relaciones homosexuales, pero no hay sexo explícito. Pareja:VegetaGoku Capitulo 3 añadido. COMPLETO
1. Chapter 1

Esto es una parodia de los clásicos cuentos de hadas, así que no debe tomarse demasiado en serio. Hay una damisela en apuros, bueno más bien un Goku en apuros, un príncipe azul, brujas, espejos mágicos, encantamientos, romance, y todos los ingredientes típicos de un cuento de hadas.  
OOC y un poquito de ñoñería.

La historia tiene tres capítulos, iré poniéndolos según los traduzca porque la escribí originalmente en inglés.

Es shounen-ai, lo cual significa relaciones homosexuales, pero sin sexo explícito.

Y no es recomendable para fans de Bulma o de Chichi, en esta historia son las malas.

UN CUENTO DE HADAS AL ESTILO DBZ

Capítulo Primero

Érase una vez un bello y poderoso guerrero llamado Goku, que cayó en las redes de la histérica y malvada bruja Chichi, que con malas artes le engañó para convertirse en su esposa.

Goku era muy valiente y había salvado a sus amigos y a la tierra de numerosas amenazas. Y lo único que había conseguido a cambio era una arpía egoísta que se pasaba el día entero discutiendo a gritos por cualquier nimiedad y quejándose de lo mal marido que era.

La horrenda mujer no le permitía visitar a sus antiguos compañeros de batalla e incluso había intentado hacerle abandonar las artes marciales para dedicarse a buscar un empleo bien remunerado, así ella podría satisfacer su ambición gastando enormes sumas de dinero en lujosos vestidos y costosas joyas.

Durante todo el tiempo que había estado casado, la única fuente de alegría y consuelo de nuestro héroe fue el nacimiento de su retoño, su orgullo, el pequeño Gohan.  
Cuando Gohan cumplió cinco años, Goku logró convencer a la bruja Chichi para que le permitiera ver a sus viejos amigos, puesto que deseaba presentarles a su hijo.

Cuando Goku llegó a la morada de su querido maestro, apareció de repente un malvado y feo individuo llamado Raditz, que aseguraba ser hermano de Goku. Este siniestro personaje le reveló que su verdadero nombre era Kakarot y que ambos pertenecían a una raza alienígena, los saiyans, procedentes de un planeta distante, a millones de años luz, llamado Vegetasei, destruido tiempo atrás por una malvada criatura, que respondía al nombre de Frieza. Los pocos saiyans supervivientes, entre ellos el príncipe Vegeta, ahora estaban al servicio de dicho tirano. El tal Raditz aseguraba que el príncipe Vegeta le habia ordenado reclutar a su perdido hermano para tomar parte en sus malvados actos.

Por supuesto, nuestro héroe se negó, y con la ayuda de sus amigos consiguió librarse del horrendo Raditz, quien antes de morir les anunció que en un año el príncipe Vegeta llegaría a la tierra para destruirla.

Finalmente llegó el momento en que Goku y Vegeta se encontraron por vez primera. Ambos quedaron deslumbrados por la belleza y coraje de su oponente. Fue amor a primera vista. Pero el sentido del deber de nuestro héroe, y la arrogancia y orgullo del príncipe eran obstáculos muy difíciles de superar en su camino hacia la verdadera felicidad. Así que lucharon brutalmente, como encarnizados enemigos. Aunque en el fondo de sus corazones sabían que estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

Después de que Goku derrotara al tirano Frieza, Vegeta quedó libre de su servidumbre y se estableció en el planeta tierra, para poder estar cerca de su amor. Aunque intentó ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos bajo una máscara de odio y desprecio.

En su intento de evitar al otro saiyan, Vegeta cayó en las garras de una zorra de cabellos azules. Ella le engañó con sus falsas sonrisas y su fingida dulzura. Y aunque no podía rivalizar en belleza con su Kakarot, al menos le serviría de distracción.

Cuando Vegeta se dio cuenta de que no era más que una vana, despiadada y egoísta arpía ya era demasiado tarde. La odiosa mujer estaba embarazada. Vegeta se negó a casarse, tal como ella le demandaba. Pero él no quiso rehuir su responsabilidad como padre, quedándose para criar a su hijo. Pero nunca mas volvió a tocar a la madre.

Pasaron los años y tras enfrentarse a incontables enemigos, la paz había regresado a la tierra. Todo sería perfecto, a no ser por el hecho de que el príncipe aún era reacio a confesar sus sentimientos a su amado.

Los dos saiyans se habían hecho amigos íntimos, llegando a conocerse mejor tras pasar la mayor parte del tiempo juntos, bien fuera entrenando o simplemente conversando. Pero Vegeta seguía cautivo de su arrogancia y orgullo, férreas cadenas de las que era difícil librarse.

Finalmente llegó el día en que el príncipe fue capaz de dejar atrás el pasado. Por fin estaba dispuesto a abrir su corazón para dejar que reinara en él su verdadero dueño. Así que decidió mandar una nota a Goku para citarse con él.

"_Querido Kakarot,_

_Tengo algo muy importante que confesarte, algo que cambiará nuestras vidas para siempre._

_Te espero mañana al atardecer junto al lago._

_Tu príncipe."_

Goku quedó extasiado al leer la nota. Sería cierto que Vegeta sintiera lo mismo que él? No quería forjarse vanas ilusiones, pero no pudo evitar sentir como una ola de abrumadora felicidad invadía todo su ser. Tenía ganas de reír y llorar a la vez, de cantar, y saltar como un chiquillo, y gritar a los cuatro vientos el nombre de su amado. No podía dejar de sonreír de oreja a oreja.

Cuando la bruja Chichi le vio radiante de pura alegría, se enfureció de tal manera que tan solo deseaba hacerle sufrir, arrancarle el corazón con sus propias manos, hacerle llorar lágrimas de sangre. Así que le prohibió salir de casa para que no pudiera acercarse al maldito príncipe.

Oh, sí! Ella sabía perfectamente de donde provenía esa felicidad, su marido pasaba cada vez más tiempo con Vegeta, y el príncipe había conseguido llenar ese vacío, esa sensación de pérdida y desazón que ella tan paciente y laboriosamente había ido imprimiendo en el corazón de Goku a lo largo de los años.

Ella no podía consentirlo, no podía dejar que el príncipe venciera. Así que después de golpear a Goku en la cabeza con la ominosa sartén de todos los diablos, (solo por darse el gusto de hacerlo)  
amenazó a su marido con apartarle de su hijo si osaba desafiarla. La bruja había encontrado el arma definitiva para derrotar al ser mas poderoso del universo. Goku tenía el corazón roto, no podía faltar a su cita, Vegeta era su vida, su paraíso en este mundo. Pero no quería perder a su hijo.  
Goku, derrotado, no sabía que hacer.


	2. Chapter 2

Gracias a los que han dejado un comentario al primer capítulo. Me gustaría saber lo que opinaís aquellos que estais leyendo esta historia.

Aviso : En este capítulo hay mención de sexo homosexual, pero nada explícito.

UN CUENTO DE HADAS AL ESTILO DBZ

Capítulo Segundo

Al día siguiente, sus amigos de la infancia, Yamcha y Puar, fueron a visitar a Goku. Hacía mucho que no le veían y querían recordar con el los viejos tiempos en que vivieron fantásticas aventuras. Pero su sorpresa fue grande cuando en lugar del muchacho vivaracho y jovial, se encontraron con un Goku derrumbado, al borde de las lágrimas.

Afortunadamente, la bruja Chichi no se encontraba en casa en ese momento y los tres amigos podían hablar con toda libertad, así que nuestro héroe les abrió su corazón, contándoles todo lo que había sucedido.

Puar, al escuchar las cuitas de su amigo y verle en un estado tan lastimoso, como tenía un corazón generoso puso su todo empeño en encontrar la forma de ayudar a Goku. Así que se le ocurrió una genial idea.

Como era una gata con poderes mágicos, entre ellos la habilidad de transformarse en cualquier criatura o cosa que se le antojara, llegado el momento de la cita, ella adoptaría la apariencia de Goku y se quedaría con Chichi. Así Goku podría encontrarse con el príncipe de sus sueños y su perversa esposa no sospecharía nada.

Goku no podía contener su alegría, ahora tenía la oportunidad de ver su sueño hecho realidad. Con las esperanzas renacidas, comenzaron los preparativos para que su plan tuviera éxito. Yamcha se encargaría de proporcionar a su amigo unas ropas adecuadas para tan señalada ocasión, Goku no podía acudir a su cita con uno de sus raídos uniformes o sus gastados trajes. Incluso su hijo, que había escuchado todo sin que los demás advirtieran su presencia, estaba dispuesto a ayudar, pues deseaba que su padre fuera feliz, al fin y al cabo lo merecía pues siempre había estado dispuesto a sacrificarse por los demás. Así pues, a Gohan le encomendaron la misión de distraer a su madre para que su padre pudiera prepararse para su cita y salir inadvertidamente.

Cuando finalmente Puar y Yamcha se despidieron, Goku no podía estar más agradecido por poder contar con el apoyo de tan magníficos amigos, y especialmente por tener un hijo tan maravilloso.

Cuando llegó el momento crucial todo salió según habían planeado. Una vez que Chichi llegó a casa, Gohan la llamó para charlar con ella en su habitación. El inteligente muchacho sabía que su madre podía pasar horas escuchándole cuando le hablaba de sus progresos en la escuela.

Mientras, Puar y Yamcha regresaron con todo lo necesario. Sin perder tiempo, Goku se cambio de ropas. Mientras tanto Puar se transformó en la viva imagen de Goku, el parecido era tan asombroso que nadie podría sospechar que no era el propio saiyan.  
Antes de que Goku se marchara Puar le hizo prometer que estaría de vuelta a casa a medianoche, pues la gata no podía mantener la misma forma una vez terminado el día. Finalmente Yamcha y Puar desearon suerte a su amigo, mientras este salía volando para encontrarse con su adorado príncipe.

Vegeta había llegado al lugar convenido muy temprano, incapaz de quedarse en casa hasta la hora señalada. En su larga espera se había estado torturando con sombrías ideas. ¿ Y si su amado no acudía a la cita ¿ Y si llegado el momento de la verdad, el príncipe se acobardaba y no se atrevía a confesar sus sentimientos ¿ Y si su querido Kakarot le rechazaba ? Tantos "Y si" le estaban volviendo loco.

Pero todos sus temores se desvanecieron una vez que llegó Goku. Vegeta se quedó boquiabierto, con los ojos como platos, sin poder articular palabra. Totalmente sonrojado y casi babeando ante el impresionante aspecto de Goku. Con una camisa de seda blanca, desabotonada hasta el pecho, y esos pantalones de cuero negro, tan ajustados, y su encantadora sonrisa. ¡Pura perfección hecha carne!

Una vez que logró salir de su estupor, Vegeta tomando las manos de Goku entre las suyas, le confesó su apasionado amor, le pidió en matrimonio y , sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, le besó ardientemente. Goku estaba como en una nube, todavía no había asimilado lo que estaba sucediendo. Y no sabia si era por que las cosas estaban yendo muy rápido, o por la falta de oxígeno teniendo esa tórrida lengua haciendo maravillas en su boca y esos sensuales labios devorándole ávidamente.

Una vez que dejaron de besarse y recobraron la respiración, Goku miró con tristeza a su príncipe.  
"Vegeta, tu eres mi único y verdadero amor, pero soy un hombre casado, y mi obligación es ser fiel a mi esposa."

Vegeta suspiró un tanto frustrado, sabía que Goku tenía un acusado sentido del deber. Pero habiendo anticipado cual sería la respuesta de Goku, venía preparado para salvar todos los obstáculos.

"Pero mi querido Kakarot. Ahora eres un hombre libre. ¿ Recuerdas tus votos matrimoniales ? 'Hasta que la muerte nos separe', pero tu has muerto, y dos veces además, no tienes ninguna obligación con la arpía."

La cara de Goku se iluminó con una espléndida sonrisa, e inmediatamente abrazó fuertemente a Vegeta besándole casi con desesperación.

"Entonces, amor mio, acepto. Me casaré contigo y estaremos juntos para siempre."  
"Para siempre. Pero, Kakarot, prométeme que nuestros votos serán 'hasta más allá de la muerte, por toda la eternidad'." Goku rió deleitado, robando otro ardiente beso a su adorable príncipe. Después consumaron su amor bajo el cielo estrellado.

Hicieron el amor durante horas, hasta que de repente Goku recordó la palabras de Puar. El pánico le invadió cuando se dio cuenta de que ya había pasado la medianoche. Chichi lo habría descubierto ya todo y él perdería a su hijo.

"No, no, no", repetia desesperadamente, derramando amargas lágrimas sobre el suelo en que yacía. Y, repentinamente, salió volando dejando abandonado a un atónito y preocupado príncipe.

"Kakarot, amor mío. ¿por qué me has dejado solo sin siquiera despedirte¿He hecho algo que pudiera disgustarte¿O tus palabras de amor eran falsas?"

Cuando se levantó para marcharse, Vegeta descubrió la cosa más sorprendente. Sobre la hierba, en el mismo lugar en que Kakarot había vertido sus lágrimas, había un espejo que bajo la pálida luz de la luna resplandecía con un extraño brillo.

"Tan bello como Kakarot." Susurró Vegeta, guardándose el espejo, antes de dirigirse a casa.


	3. Chapter 3

UN CUENTO DE HADAS AL ESTILO DBZ

Capítulo Tercero

Cuando Goku llegó a casa ya era demasiado tarde. Puar incapaz de mantener mas tiempo la apariencia de Goku, había sido descubierta. La bruja Chichi, furiosa por haberse dejado engañar tan fácilmente, torturó a la gata salvajemente, hasta el punto de casi acabar con su vida.

La madre de Chichi había sido una diablesa con portentosos poderes mágicos y Chichi había heredado esas habilidades. Hasta ahora lo había mantenido en secreto, pero había llegado el momento de poner en práctica sus malas artes.

Utilizando un poderoso conjuro consiguió confinar a su marido en el interior de una torre en un lugar remoto, invisible a cualquiera que pasara por allí. Nadie podía entrar ni salir de dicha fortaleza, y ninguna fuerza podía destruirla, así que todo el poder de Goku resultaba inútil en aquel lugar.

Nuestro héroe estaba irremediablemente condenado a pasar encerrado el resto de sus días. No podría volver a ver a su hijo ni a su amado príncipe.

Tras una terrible noche en que se había visto asaltado por las más horrendas pesadillas, Vegeta se despertó consumido por la rabia. Convencido de que su adorado Goku no le quería, decidió destruir el maldito planeta con todos sus habitantes, y después viajaría por el espacio a un lugar lo mas lejano posible donde pasaría l resto de su vida intentando superar la profunda pena que le devoraba.

Pero ,afortunadamente, antes de que ningún daño pudiera ser hecho, la pobre Puar, que sorprendentemente había sobrevivido a pesar de sus graves heridas, fue en busca de Vegeta para explicarle todo lo acaecido.

Vegeta, presa de la furia, lanzó un grito desgarrador, al conocer el terrible destino sufrido por su amado. ¿Qué podía hacer para salvar a Goku, si ni siquiera sabía donde estaba encerrado?

Lo único que podía hacer era llorar lastimeramente. El príncipe, tomando entre sus manos el espejo hecho de las lágrimas de Goku, lo beso una y otra vez. Era lo único que le quedaba de su amado.

El espejo refulgió cuando el príncipe derramó sobre su superficie amargas lágrimas. Vegeta miró fascinado como los destellos iban poco a poco formando una imagen más deslumbrante que cualquier sol.  
"¡Kakarot!" Vegeta no pudo contener su clamor al ver el rostro de su amado en el mágico espejo.

Goku, profundamente agotado de tanto llorar recordando a sus dos seres queridos, se sobresaltó cuando creyó oír la voz de Vegeta llamándole. Parecía tan real, pero solo podía ser su imaginación. ¿O acaso se estaba volviendo loco?  
Pero cuando oyó la misma voz por segunda vez no le cupo la menor duda de que Vegeta estaba realmente hablándole.

"Vegeta, ¿eres tú de verdad?. Por favor, dime que no se trata de un sueño."  
Vegeta había quedado sin habla. Ahora no solo podía ver el bello rostro de Goku, sino que además podía escuchar su dulce voz.

"¡Kakarot! ¿Dónde te encuentras, amor mío? ¿Cómo puedo llegar a ti?"  
"No lo sé, Vegeta. Este lugar está encantado y todos mis intentos por escapar han sido vanos."  
El príncipe cada vez se sentía más descorazonado. Tener la imagen de su amor delante de los ojos, tan cercano y real, poder escucharle. Y sin embargo no poder acariciarle, ni besarle. Era una tortura insoportable.

Sin apartar los ojos de tan bella cara, Vegeta , derramando más lágrimas, susurró, transido de dolor:  
"¡Oh! Amor mío. Lo que daría por saber dónde estás."  
De repente, el espejo resplandeció de nuevo y sobre su superficie apareció la imagen de una tétrica torre en mitad de un desierto.

En su estupor, Vegeta, limpiando las lágrimas de su rostro exclamó.

"¿Es este extraño lugar dónde se encuentra recluido mi Kakarot? ¿cómo puedo llegar ´hasta allí?"

Vegeta siguió con la vista fija en el espejo durante un largo rato, pero no ocurrió nada. Frustrado, por la falta de respuesta, se puso a pensar detenidamente en los extraños sucesos que habían sido provocados por el mágico objeto. Y tras ardua cavilación creyó haber dado con la respuesta. Una sonrisa de satisfacción iluminó su cara durante un breve momento.

¿Cómo no lo había descubierto antes? Cada vez que vertía sus lágrimas sobre la superficie del espejo, mientras pensaba en su adorado, el encantado objeto brillaba, satisfaciendo sus deseos.

Ahora ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer para rescatar a Goku.

Pero en su camino se interpuso la zorra de cabellos azules, tratando de impedir que el príncipe consiguiera lo que tanto anhelaba. La bruja Chichi le había puesto al corriente de la relación que habían iniciado los dos saiyans. Al oir tal revelación, se había puesto furibunda. Aunque el príncipe la había rechazado cada vez que ella había intentado seducirle, no estaba dispuesta a permitirle ser feliz con nadie más. Así que se dispuso a amenazar al príncipe en la manera en que Chichi le había instruido. Si había resultado con Goku, no había motivo para creer que no lo hiciera con Vegeta.

"¡Oh, no! Tu no vas a ningún sitio, sucio marica, poco hombre. Te quedarás aquí conmigo y olvidarás a Goku. En caso contrario no te dejaré acercarte a tu hijo nunca más. Te juro que haré que te desprecie y maldiga tu nombre."

El príncipe no pudo más que reír ante la desfachatez de la odiosa mujer.

"¿Eres tan estúpida como para creer que puedes amenazarme y salir ilesa?"  
Vegeta formó entre sus manos una bola de ki y apuntando a la cabeza de la inicua mujerzuela clamó, lleno de odio: "Puede que ya no sea el despiadado monstruo que una vez fui, e incluso que mi carácter se haya dulcificado con el paso de los años. Pero te aseguro que no estoy dispuesto a que nada ni nadie me aparte de Kakarot. Asi que, muere puta." Vegeta lanzó su ataque, dejándola reducida a cenizas.

Y sin más dilación, salió volando guiado por el espejo, dispuesto a liberar a Goku.

Cuando llegó a su destino, trató de entrar en la torre, ahora visible para él gracias a su mágico amuleto. Pero no había ni puertas, ni ventanas, ni un miserable agujero por el que acceder al interior.  
Entonces intento utilizar sus fulminantes poderes de supersaiyan, pero la maldita torre era totalmente inmune a su fuerza.

Ni siquiera formulando su deseo de derribar los infaustos muros al espejo había logrado su propósito.

Abatido por su fracaso, se sentó en una roca y se dispuso a comunicarse con Goku.  
"Kakarot, estoy aquí, justo al otro lado de tu ominosa prisión, a unos pocos pasos de ti. Pero todo lo que he intentado ha sido inútil. Lo siento amor mío, pero soe incapaz de salvarte."

Goku sonrió con tristeza. Tenía que pensar algo, nunca antes se había rendido por muy difícil que fuera el desafío a afrontar. Siempre había creído firmemente que nada era imposible si se tenía la suficiente fuerza de voluntad y se ponía el corazón en ello.  
Entonces se acordó de algo.

"¿Pero como he podido ser tan estúpido?" Gritó Goku de repente riendo como loco.  
"¿Qué sucede, Kakarot?" Le preguntó Vegeta, un tanto confundido por el repentino cambio sufrido por Goku.  
"Las bolas de dragón, Vegeta. Podemos utilizarlas para liberarme, aunque creo que tendremos que esperar unos meses antes de que estén activas otra vez."

Vegeta sintió renacer de nuevo sus esperanzas. "Claro, cariño, eso funcionará. Seguro que sí. Pero es tanto tiempo, cada segundo apartado de ti me parece una eternidad." Replicó el príncipe, suspirando.  
"Lo sé, Vegeta. Pero es nuestra única opción."

De repente una terrible risa resonó por todos los alrededores, y ambos saiyan temblaron de rabia y temor cuando la bruja Chichi apareció con su verdadero aspecto de diablesa. Dos cuernos sobre la frente, ojos rojos ardiendo de ira, afilados colmillos que sobresalían de su retorcida boca, una larga lengua bífida , y el repugnante cuerpo cubierto de escamas verdosas.

"Ja, ja, ja. Simios estúpidos. Mi magia es mucho mas poderosa que las estúpidas bolas de dragón. No podéis hacer nada para revertir el hechizo. Y no malgastéis fuerzas tratando de matarme. Toda vuestra fuerza de supersayas es inútil contra mi forma demoniaca. Ahora, príncipe de los monos, prepárate, porque voy a matarte lenta y dolorosamente. Así my 'queridísimo' Goku pasará el resto de sus días en agonía, sabiendo que con tu muerte no le queda ninguna esperanza."

Un torbellino de sensaciones sacudió al príncipe. Pánico, tristeza, ira, desolación. Nada podía ser real, seguro que sólo se trataba de una ilusión. ¿Pero, qué más podía esperar? Toda su vida había sido igual. Cada vez que había tenido oportunidad de ser feliz, alguna malvada y asquerosa criatura había salido de entre las sombras para arrebatarle lo que su corazón anhelaba. No era justo. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué todo el universo estaba en contra suya? Debía de tratarse de un mal karma, todas las fuerzas cósmicas conspirando para derrotarle.

Pero, repentinamente, el espejo empezó a brillar con una luz intensa y cegadora. Y Vegeta supo lo que había que hacer, porque acababa de entender la naturaleza del poder que encerraba el objeto.  
La luz que irradiaba era la misma esencia del alma de su adorado.

"Maldita criatura del infierno, puede que tu magia sea poderosa, pero no es nada comparada con el poder del puro corazón de Kakarot." Bramó el príncipe, con tal confianza y autoridad que la bruja tembló de miedo. Y entonces el príncipe lanzó el espejo al maligno engendro. Chichi gritó retorciéndose de agonía al verse envuelta en llamaradas que consumieron totalmente su cuerpo.

Al morir la bruja el encantamiento se rompió y Goku apareció ante su príncipe. Ambos se enlazaron en un tierno abrazo y se besaron apasionadamente.

Y se casaron y vivieron felizmente con sus hijos en una pequeña cabaña junto al lago, en el mismo lugar que hicieron el amor por primera vez. Y la paz reinó para siempre, porque la malvada bruja ahora estaba muerta y ella había sido la que secretamente había atraído tantos monstruos en el pasado para que destruyeran la tierra.

FIN


End file.
